lucilleballfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:TheNunOwnedGoat
Welcome to the personal talk page of 's founder, Andy. If you need anything - don't hesitate to contact me here. I will respond on this page, unless you ask me to respond elsewhere. To leave me a message, please add it at the bottom of the page and make sure you sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~). ---- Question Hello Andy, I read the note that you posted on the main page, and want to say that you can change the skin back to Monobook (the old skin for all wikis) to the default. Not only that, but, this wiki is in need of some major help. First off, I think I should introduce myself. I'm Phillip, a die-hard fan of Lucille Ball for many years. And I would like nothing better than to see an active community here. That's going to take a lot of work, and I'm ready to help with it. Here's a few of my suggestions: * The Main page needs content, pictures, etc. once the wiki has some good pages a Featured article section could be added. * Logos, some bright, cheery, and friendly. * Creation of an FAQ, Manual of Style, and a page telling everyone this site's goals, and purpose. * Templates, episodes, characters, etc. * Pictures, I uploaded a few but we need a lot more. Thanks, and if you'd like to discuss this some more you're always welcome to email at: muppets101 @ gmail.com -- Phillip (talk) 01:23, 25 January 2008 (UTC) Hello Hello, I've been contributing to this wiki for a few days now and I was wondering if the logos and the main page could be changed. This wiki has a great future and so much content to add. Phillip (talk) 17:24, 4 December 2007 (UTC) New Image Hello, I'm new to the site, and I was interested in possibly helping with this Lucy Wikia. I have made a new logo image, that I thought you might like. Let me know what you think. Pinupkitten 04:04, 10 May 2008 (UTC) Another Idea for Logo Navigating around the site more, I've noticed that it really is a Lucy wikia, and not so much just an I Love Lucy wikia, so what if I change the heart to just say "The Lucy Wikia"? I don't have an example yet, but I think all the words would fit in the heart. I've tried to add some information to each of the pages. Hopefully it's looking ok. Can't wait to see some more of you on here. I think this could be a great wikia for Lucy fans. --Pinupkitten 17:01, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Lucy on Sesame Street Hi! My name's Ken from Muppet Wiki. There seem to be some rumors floating around that Lucille Ball appeared on Sesame Street, I think during 1970 or 1971. If you know anything about this, can you please let me know? It would be great to make the connection! Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 18:04, 31 May 2008 (UTC)